


Aleu and Dusty

by Carliro



Category: Balto (1995)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Love, Romance, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleu returns to Nome, and who is waiting but her dearest of friends Dusty? The two find romance and amicability, but unknown to them all the evil perv male dogs want to RAPE! Will our righteous heroines evade the devil hellhound males!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aleu and Dusty

The day was very fine and dandy in Alaska, Malina (the Inuit sun goddess) melted all the snow and demons and was filling the world with kissful rays of sunshine and brightness. Dusty was having fun at the beach, the Nome delivery man got a severe case of Streptococcus pneumoniae so the mail dogs were in vacation and could do whatever they wanted.

 

"It is good to finally rest after hazardous long winter nights of despotic furor of wendigo frozen water that which is snow!" she said happily, dipping her paws in water. A crab tried to pinch with its carnicerous cancerous (geddit) claws of hatred, but ended up smashed under her paw pads.

 

Suddenly, a large iceberg full of myst came in from the sea, and in it was………………………………………………………………………………ALEU!!!!!!!

 

"My dear friend of ages, you returned again?" asked Dusty happily (AN: even though they never appear in the same movie, they’re good friends according to the director’s commentary)

 

"Elementary my deer Dusty, I am taking a vacation to my somber and ill-managed homeland since there weren’t a lot of caribou in the middle of the ocean and the wolves starved to death" said Aleu, happy to see Dusty, but with the sadness of pure darkness because of her pack’s fate.

 

"Oh, don’t be sad Aleu, at least we’re still here for you" Dusty said, hugging her friend in need.

 

Aleu hugged back, and they went to play in the dunes. But unknown to them a devil pair of eyes was watching from the bushes………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..KODI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

"So you return, ‘dear’ sistah" said the machiavelian husky as red as the blood of the Crucifiction and as white as the ice in Satan’s river that he barfed to kill the sun-dressed lady in Revelation (which was actually Malina).

 

A little momma bird nearby was very scared of the demon hound and died of horror. Her eggs imploded, and from them came eldritch shadows that possessed slutty hymens all over Nome. Kodi went to report his findings to his father’s rotten, putrid ship, the dunes around it blackened with oil and foul verdigris and fungi growing all over it, making that part of the beach look like a swamp. Ever since Jenna disagreed with him in Wings of Change, Balto became evil and misogynistic, and killed her and butchered her corpse. Now his ship is full of the butchered remains of violated bitches, their skulls forming a pile in the prow and their hymens foul banners with dark runes inscribed on them. Kaltag, Nikki, Star, Kirby and Ralph all served Balto’s will, they became horrid macho men who sentence strong independent women to their DOOM and are homophobic and vile.

 

"What news do you bring me, my son?" Balto hissed, he was seating in his black throne made of still living female dogs withplugs on their vaginas and shit filled arses leaking through them, and with Dixie and Sylvie tied in leashes licking his rotten, smegma covered cock.

 

"My father, your hateful daughter Aleu has returned" Kodi bowed respectfucklly, spitting at his sister’s image.

 

"CURSES! That rotten pussied traitor cunt should have stayed far away in the Bering Strait! Now she threatens my kingdom!"

 

Balto was very MAD, so he introducted his cock in Dixie’s right eye, exploding it in a carnicerous shower of blood, white vitreous humor and putrid green mucus (she was full of STDs from being fucked by all the males). The cock went through her optic cannal, grinding her optical nerve into a black blood paste that lubricated his penis. His tip touched her corpus cavernosum, sending hateful flashes of especially violatory pleasure in her storm of neurons she calls brain. With a grunt, Balto came, and Dixie’s brain and skull exploded, killing her, but she died in pure orgasmic pleasure at least. Sylvie was very scared and thrashed in her leash, and Balto obliged, releasing her from her bondage. Unfortunately, all the other males got her and ate and raped her (in that order).

 

"We shall provide a welcoming party to my daughter, then. She and her pathetic lesbo friend Dusty shall be eliminated, and should you succeed I will allow you to be the first to RAPE THEM, my son."

 

"Yes, father" grinned Kodi evilly.

 

***

 

Meanwhile, Dusty and Aleu were collecting sea shells and putting them on a canoe. They were going to make beautiful necklaces for all the children in Nome, who got over their lupophobia and now loved Aleu.

 

"Aleu, you’re back!" said Boris the grandfatherly goose.

 

"Can we help?" asked Stella, she liked artistry a lot.

 

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Dusty said happily.

 

But hidding behind the dunes was…………………………………………………………RALPH! He was drooling like dog full of rabies, jerking his ugly enlarged cock full of adipose tissue. He wanted to violate Dusty most than all, and also to eat the hateful goose flesh and keep the feathers as a trophy, to insert inside newborn puppy vulvas. So he stalked slowly, masturbation his despicable member as he went. But because he was a quadruped walking on all three, he lost his balance and fell, sliding on the wet sand down the dunes. His penis was sandpapered away, all the flesh scraped off until only the bloody bacculum remained. Ralph screamed in agony, but because his mouth as full of sand nobody heard, and worse yet his gums and lips were sandpapered clean too. Eventually he reached the sea, and the waves pushed him around, all the sand scraping off his fur, then his skin, exposing his muscles and ripping off chunks of flesh. Dozens of foul blisters on his masculine body of exceptional woe burst, filling the water with putrid green mucus alongside all the blood. His retinas were scrapped off too, and his eye contents clamly oozed into the sorrounding sea, just as his last breath evaded his lungs.

 

The retinas were carried by the current next to our heroines.

 

"Look Dusty, these glass lenses are so pristine and beautiful!" said Aleu magically and inoccently virginally.

 

"You’re right Aleu" Dusty said, admiring the way they refracted sunlight (Malinalight) into many rainbows of prettiness and glory, "I especially think they would look very good on you!"

 

"You really think so?"

 

"I know so."

 

And so she added the retinas to a necklace otherwise made of seashells and tern feathers, and gave it to Aleu.

 

***

 

Later, Aleu, Dusty and the geese went to look for berries to bake into a pie to give to the children. They were in the woods, all green and new as the snow melted into deliciously pure water of holy pristinity, but the trees blocked most of the rays of Malina. This gave an evil advantage to Kirby, who was stalking them.

 

"Yes, you little bitches, unconcern yourselves with my shadowy presence of a Smilodon’s broken fate" cackled the evil Shibe evilly.

 

But his arousal scent attracted the attention of a huge grizzly bear. It bit Kirby’s leg, ripping everything beneath the ankle off with its powerful jaws. The tendon then snapped, bursting the bear’s eyes, making it growl in pain and come down crashing, its front paws delivering the weight to Kirby’s torso, crushing the ribs and forcing the organs out. The lungs and heart were shoved up the nostrils, exploding the snout utterly in a shower of bone fragments and bloody ripped flesh, his rhinarium hanging loosely by ligaments, while the guts were expelled from his ass, farted into existence with an immense ocean of bloody intestines, rotten livers, bloated stomaches full of methanic cysts and gallons upon gallons of black poop.

"Do you smell anything funny?" said Aleu to Dusty, her nose twisted in disdain.

"Yeah, this forest smells like rotten swamp turd, we must go away" she answered.

So they carried the berries and went, leaving Kirby to claw pathetically, trying to get them. But then a giant colossal bear of disdain fell on his body, the flesh rotting due to necrotising fascitis, and broke his spine, leaving him to paraplegically die slowly and painfully.

***

Later Aleu, Dusty and the geese went to give the cherry pie and necklaces to the children of Nome. They liked both very much, the necklaces were very pretty and the cherry pie tasted like the divine tear drops of kamadeva acts of love.

"We love you, Aleu and Dusty!" the children chanted happily with their feminine eyebrows, hugging and kissing the wonderous pair of female dogs that blessed them with the inoccent, VIRGINAL pleasures of holy.

Just as that happened, Kaltag, Nikki and Star stared at them with their evil, polluted eyes, their vision soiling the very light of existence, much to Malina’s unpleasure. They saw Kirby and Ralph’s misguided failures, so they now commit to the true nature of the dog: they hunt……………………………………………………………………….AS A PACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"HAW HAW HAW, those pesky bitches the Aleu and the Dusty will never be capable to escape!" cackled Nikki fatly and hatefully like a barrel of obesity screaming hateful blasphemies against the angles.

"Yes my dear and unhomo friend of generations, they will be fucked so hard that their intestines will FLY!!!!!!" laughed Kaltag meanly and sardonically.

"I think they’re very pretty, I bet they would look lovely with flowers and harlequinns" said Star sweatly and gentlemanly.

Kaltag much disliked, so he opened Star’s legs and bit his CROTCH!!!!!!!!!!!!! He ate his penis and devoured with much pleasure, then ripped out the balls and played ping pong them them!!!!!!!!!

"OW MY DEAREST FRIENDS I AM AFRAID I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO RAPE ALEU AND DUSTY!!!!!!!!!!" said Star, pretending to be sad but in truth he was happy for the girls.

Nikki and Kaltag didn’t listen and went to rape. They waited in the alleyway, so that they could pounce ont he Aleu and Dusty pussies once they came close enough. But they didn’t count on the alleyway being occupied, and it was!!!!!

"EEEHHHH AAAHHH PUPPIES IN MY CORN IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!" said an evilly drug addicted junkie.

The druggie was very ugly, he was an old man with rotten teeth and sodium hydroxide burns all over his face, his eyes were blind and full of pus, his skin full of holes and leeches and his clothes old, raggedy ann and full of shit stains. He grabbed his shit encrusted syringe and stabbed Nikki’s ass, filling his blood with a foul green liquid. It was LSD, and the dog began to have proffound hallucinations, seeing himself entirely covered with maggots, Kaltag’s face exploding and the evil man turning into a perfect visage of his mother, wearing prostitute garbage and with her hair full of turd.

"Come to mommy Nikki!" said the mom hallucination, waving her canine breasts of ardour.

"No mommy, daddy must rape you!" cried Nikki in vain, tears of BLOOD draining down his beautiful faeces.

The world went full psychedelic as the junkie kept stabbing him, first another buttock, then the head, then the right eye, making it explode in an explosion of putrid eons of hatred. His nervous system completely decayed, and he became a spastic mess, loosing control of his bowels and throwing shitty everywhere, which the druggie junkie licked and devoured with much pleasure. Now that Nikki was a vegetable, it was Kaltag’s turn.

"COME NOW PUPPY, IT IS TIME FOR PERFECTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!" whined the evil junkie with must lust and madness of pleasantry sultry pleasure.

Kaltag got very scared and run away like a chicken of perversion, crossing Nome in a ditch. He ended up in another alleyway, where he thought he was safe, but then suddenly a whole bunch of junkies appeared, and they all looked exactly the same!!!!

"HIHIHIHIHI YOU CANNOT ESCAPE REACTIONESS MY DEAR SWEETIE PUPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all cried in ectasy, stabbing Kaltag in all directions with the syringes.

Imeadiately Kaltag was so full of an overdose that he got paralatic, his blood turned green and his brain exploded like a bomb, killing all the drugies and blowing up many houses. Dusty and Aleu heard and got very worried.

"Oh noes, a terrorist attack!" cried Aleu empathetically and pitifully.

"Don’t worry, it was just the storehouses, nobody got hurt" Dusty assured indulgently.

Both girls then sighed happily, and went to play with the children, under Malina’s watchful smile.

***

In Balto’s evil ship, it was very dark and evil. Balto was very MAD because all his servants failed to rape Dusty and Aleu.

"By all forces of EVIL and DARNATION, I shall fucking rape those bitches myself!" said Balto detestfully, replacing one of the ass plugs in the female dog throne with his penis, filling the shitty cavern with his putrid demon seed, spawning a thousand evil spirits that killed people with Ebola.

"Do not worry, my father, I shall lure those pitiful WHORES into your abode" Kodi said devilly and helishly, his eyes red like demon blood as he raped a pregnant bitch that was part of the throne, his sharp penis penetrating the fetus and corrupting it, turning him into a misogynistic demon that already wanted to rape the mother.

"Excellent, my dutiful soon, you are a prince truly sired by my hateful seed" grinned Blato pridefully.

***

It was sunset (Malinaset), and Dusty and Aleu were at the beach, staring at the glorious disk of Malina as she sank beneath the waves.

"Aleu, I have something to tell you" said Dusty blushingly and nervously.

"What is?" Aleu asked interestingly, with blood beginning to fill her cheeks.

"I…I…"

"You what, pitiful CUNT!?" said an evil MALE voice from the bushes………………………..KODI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What do you want, Kodi?" growled Aleu angirly, she much hated her evil masculine brother (that’s why they’re never seen together in the movies)

"My my, dear sistah, is that any way to welcome your dear old BROTHER!?" he cackled spitefully and bullyingly.

"You’re no brother of mine, Kodi, YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!!!!!!"

"Actually, it was DAD who killed that pitiful whore you call MOM. Guess your sources aren’t accurate, or your PERIOD reached your BRAIN!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aleu then jumped on Kodi, but he run away like a coward. Aleu went after him, and Dusty went after Aleu, because she had a bad feeling in her woman intuition clitoris. They arrived at Balto’s evil swamp ship, and it was very bad, because the mud and tar trapped Aleu!!!!!!!

"ALEU!!!!!!!" shouted Dusty in a lover’s moment of exasperate worry like the fallen petals of a rose in the Autumn of proscratination.

"I’m fine Dusty, get away or you’ll be trapped too!!!" said Aleu with her woman wisdom.

"No, I’m never going to leave you! I love you Aleu!" cried Dusty bravely and heroically.

"Oh Dusty, I love you too, and we will be together!" Aleu said back wisely.

"My oh my" said an evil black dark voice, "So my daughter and Dusty are lesbos. Do you know what lesbos deserve?"

"What, daddy?" asked Kodi evilly.

"They deserve to be RAPED, to be tamed by the cock of masculinity!!!!! HAW HAW HAW HAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..BALTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But Dusty did not give up! Just as Balto and Kodi jumped in to RAPE, Dusty jumped out of the way, making father and son collide hastefully, their rostrums breaking apart viciously like two cars speeding at maximum force towards each other, their teeth and gumks flew EVERYWHERE. Dusty landed right next to Aleu, and nuzzled against her.

"Oh Dusty, my beloved Dusty, we must show the our world true love for one another, so that this odious curse may forever be discontinued!" said Aleu lovingly like a nurse.

"My beautiful Aleu, for you I shall do everything!" retorted Dusty romantically.

The two then kissed, and from their pure true love of the heart came a burst of humongous and powerful purifying pink light, that awashed away the darkness and cleansed the dunes, resotring them to their natural white state without corruption. The tied dogs were all released and cleansed, all the pain ans suffering and RAPE undone by the beautiful light of the powerful love girls. All the darkness and evil spirits were thrown away, and the odious rotten boat was set on holy fire, burning away like all the evil it besieged. Finally, Balto’s and Kodi’s bodies were burned by the sacred flames, their flames boiling away in a black paste that evaporated, their hair setting on fire, their eyes exploding and their bones dissolved, all reduced to white dust that was blown away by the wind.

Free from the tar, that was now just holy multicoloured glass, Aleu kissed Dusty once again, and their love was pure and cemented. Boris, Stella, Muk and Lukall cried pure tears of happiness and felicity, seeing the two lovers illumining the whole earthnas they were, their light even stronger and more beautiful than Malina’s.

"Oh Dusty, I want to be with you forever, till death does us part" said Aleu lovingly.

"No, amore mio, we shall be together for all life times, to infinity and beyond" Dusty said romantically.

And the two kissed. But just as everything was going fine, an evil black and red cloud appeared in the heaven. It was the spirits of RALPH, KIRBY, NIKKI, KALTAG, STAR, KODI and BALTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"You may have destroyed our corporeal forms, but our dark magic shall not be so easily defeated" said Balto meanly and satanically.

"Yes, evil will prevail forever!" said Kaltag spitefully and disdainfully.

"Love is for FOOLS, hatred is far more powerful than LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ralph cackled deniedly, he knew the truth but wasn’t facing it.

"And now, you shall be VIOLATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" drooled Kodi maniacly, manifesting a HUGE penis of darkness, smaller than Balto’s but bigger than the rest.

But just as evil was about to triumph, an unlikely ally appeared. Remember that girl dog that Kodi raped? Well, now that her fetus was purified, she gave birth, and lo and behold, a powerful cherubim of LIGHT appeared! It wasn’t a stereotypical ugly baby with poopy diapers or a feather pussy woman, but a true biblical cherubim, with four powerful wings full of eyes, a lion’s head, a bull’s head, a human’s head and and eagle’s head and flat feet!!!! His body was entirely covered by dripping celestial cocks made of light, oozing holy precum of molten gold.

"Balto, Kodi, Kaltag, Nikki, Ralph, Star and Kirby!" he said with a powerful manly godly voice, "For your crimes against love and peace I shall sentence you in name of justice! By the light of Malina, your punishment is eternal……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….VIOLATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And so all the evil MALE dogs were raped by all eternity by the holy cherubim of light and his molten gold seed that would purify their darkness until the day of judgemental. All the while, Aleu and Dusty were happily in love for ever and ever, and that afternoon they were married by Malina.

And so, life and love triumphed over the forced of evil, amen and amen.


End file.
